


So Impotent

by headonthedoor



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headonthedoor/pseuds/headonthedoor





	So Impotent

He can't get it up. Most men are hard before they even walk in the door, but there's nothing she can do for this one. It was different in their costumes. That was a long time ago, and they were different people then.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. Her old self would have taunted him, but she just sighs contentedly, admiring how soft he is in her mouth and everywhere else; runs hands over the vast expanse of his belly.

He whimpers when she slides one finger into him, and she smiles, dangerous as ever.


End file.
